


[Creves] Die A Little

by IanMarvelyn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Homophobia, Irish background, M/M, Slow Burn, no magic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanMarvelyn/pseuds/IanMarvelyn
Summary: 刑侦AU，私设如山，1970年代爱尔兰，无魔法高中生!Credence/刑警!Graves
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

01

这已经是失踪的第二个男孩了。  
未成年人连续失踪这样的恶性案件极少发生一个如此偏远而宁静的小镇。  
利默里克，紧挨着爱尔兰西海岸，人口稀少，可能除了备受侵蚀的海岸线和天主教堂以外什么都没有，生在都柏林长在都柏林的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯从来没有涉足过那片区域，更是没有想到而立之年坐上警长位置的自己会被降职到那里去。  
公共巴士在乡间小路摇摇晃晃地龟速前行，格雷夫斯揉了揉眼睛，晕眩感让他放下了手里的犯罪资料档案。破旧的车窗玻璃漏着风，末冬的风还带着寒意，随着海岸线的逼近，灌入的空气变得越来越咸湿，粘在皮肤上，把人吹得全身上下都黏黏糊糊的。  
离都柏林已经很远很远了。格雷夫斯向后靠上椅背，闭上眼睛。  
昨天是他最后一次在警校当教官，最后一次注视那一排排朝气蓬勃的面庞。曾经，肖也是这群面庞中的一个。  
作为一个出身望族，新入警校的年轻人，小亨利·肖浑身上下都洋溢着热情，他总是不停地围着格雷夫斯打转，看起来似乎对一切事物都充满好奇，等到格雷夫斯意识到这个年轻人过分的热情和过分的好奇意有所指时，他已经远远迈过那条线了。  
肖第一次亲吻他时，说，我看你第一眼就知道我们是同类。  
格雷夫斯从来都分辨不出什么人是“同类”，他从来只是怀揣着这份罪孽，在每周例行的礼拜与祷告中畏首畏尾，在荷尔蒙躁动的狂乱时刻如履薄冰地压抑着。和肖在一起的分分秒秒都是犯错，但他最大的错误是允许自己被卷入一个年轻人的不理智之中。  
当肖分寸全失地把他按在警校砖墙下亲吻时，他早该料到被人撞见的可能性，因为，正是散队时分，这可能性还是挺大的。  
中间发生的事情混混沌沌，只记得警局里肖躲在父亲身后哭红的脸，控诉格雷夫斯利用职务之便强迫了他。出乎自己所料，格雷夫斯没有特别震惊也没有特别气愤，毕竟，你能如何指望一个冒冒失失、热血冲头的青年呢？  
他已经做好准备接受自己的逮捕令以及接下来几年的牢狱生活，还有彻底无望的政途与背负污名的下半生，只不过“那个人”，并不允许这种情况发生。  
最后的结局，一纸调令，已是极佳。  
他的办公座位上丢满了纸屑和倾洒的咖啡，其他人斜眼看着他慢慢弯下腰把一地的文件收集起来，一口唾沫落在他手中的文件上，他深吸了一口气，快速收好必备的物品，走出警局时被撞得一个趔趄，迎面而来的铁门打得他肩胛骨生疼。  
这是他最后一次踏入警校，可以预见的，曾经称兄道弟的教官对他甚是避之不及，他知道有人抗议过他不该再接触年轻的学生，也知道这最后一次的露天教学也有人在不远处监视着，他的确感受到了羞辱，但他比自己以为的更能接受现状。  
看看这群朝气蓬勃的学生们，没一个人意识到这是他们最后一次看到格雷夫斯。  
任何事情都会有最后一次，最后一次虽然在次序上和第一次同等重要，但很多时候人们甚至不能明确记得它是什么时候发生的。  
就像在童年的某个时刻，你如往常一样和小伙伴一起出门玩耍，那是最后一次了，但是却没有人知道。  
格雷夫斯仅仅记得自己最后一次看到母亲。  
她所有裸露在外的皮肤都比床被更加惨白，每一次呼吸胸膛都高高隆起，像是失去弹性的橡皮球。看到小格雷夫斯走到床前，她喉咙犹如漏气的风箱，呼噜呼噜地尝试表达些什么，然而楼下“那个人”已经在催促了。  
“母亲病得这样厉害，不适合再照料一个孩子了。”  
小格雷夫斯下了楼，一辆普通的黑色小汽车停在庭院外，但闪亮的轴漆，肌肉型的前盖都显示着它不那么普通的身价。那天是格雷夫斯第一次见到“那个人”，生理意义上的父亲。他只记得他无比高大，却想不起来他的容貌，因为“那个人”只不过把他送到了一处寄养家庭便再次消失了，唯一能证明他在格雷夫斯生命中出现过的证据是每月寄来的支票。  
最后一次见到母亲那天，格雷夫斯半截身子探入车内，农场的工人匆匆跑来说，母亲还有话想对他说。  
“时候不早了，天要黑了。”  
前面的座位传来了低沉的嗓音。  
格雷夫斯一言不发地关上了车门。  
他并不怪那个声音，因为他内心充满了犹豫，如果没有外力帮助，他可能会一直犹豫下去。他不知道自己在犹豫什么，直到两个月后传来母亲病逝的消息，而他选择不去参加葬礼。  
就连寄养家庭的父母都评论这孩子太过冷血，但格雷夫斯知道，自己是无法再一次承受别离。  
每说一次再见，就是死去一点。  
所以再见，一次就够了，母亲床前的那一次，已经耗尽了他所有的勇气和毅力了。  
他至今仍会做这样的梦，他从小汽车上跑下来，一路跑上回旋的楼梯，跑到母亲床前，亲吻她干枯的手背，他跪在那吱吱作响的木地板上，发誓再也不离开，那一刻一生好像就近在眼前，守在母亲身边，呆农场上，成长为镇里的牧师……然后梦里也总会有一个声音：  
“时候不早了，天要黑了。”  
他被猛地扯离了母亲身边，楼梯变得漫长深邃，他拼命地抓住扶手，下方却有力量在拉扯着他，手一滑，他骤然坠入无底深渊。  
格雷夫斯抽搐了一下猛然惊醒，巴士走上的道路变得平整起来，前方不远处就是镇子了。他清了清嗓子调整了一下即将滑落的身体，将档案放入公文包中收好。  
他望着窗外的牧场和远处灰色的水泥屋，思绪再一次飘远。  
自从告别了母亲，他仿佛活成了透明人。在一户又一户的寄宿家庭间漂游，父亲、母亲、妹妹、弟弟，都是可以冠以不同人的称呼，一个个过客，快得像万花筒中闪回的画面，那么亲密地称呼过的人们，他现在甚至记都记不起来。18岁生日那天是他最后一次收到支票，他拿出这笔钱的一部分做了参军的报名费，独立战争刚结束没几年，军队里暂时风平浪静，那段有规律又宁静的军旅生涯，倒成了他生命里少有的幸福时刻。后来他明白自己是与王室联姻的父亲婚外所出的孩子，他不能让自己的存在成为父亲名誉与仕途上的污点，保持透明、避开事端，他就能保证自己的安全。  
而现在——  
格雷夫斯跳下车，抬头看了看灰色的天和一望无际的农场，苦笑了一下，所谓的“不惹事端”吧。  
小路沿着海堤延伸，正是涨潮的时刻，汹涌的海浪暴躁地扑上饱受侵蚀的堤岸又退回，激起的水气沾湿了格雷夫斯的裤腿，他走得双腿发酸，丝毫不确定这是不是通往镇中心的道路。沿途没有遇到一个人，不过好在远处一栋民房终于映入眼帘，他拐下小路，向高地上的民房走去。  
这栋民房和这片区域大部分的房子一样，是两层楼的灰色砖房，没有连接家庭农场，只有小小的一片马厩和鸡圈。格雷夫斯是从马厩那个方向走过去的，已是傍晚，光线暗淡，所以当围栏下一大团黑色的东西动起来时，格雷夫斯吓了一跳。  
那是一个男孩子，十四五岁的模样，顶着滑稽土气发型，苍白的脸颊瘦得凹陷下去，即使是看到陌生人不安地试图自保，整个人也是一副畏畏缩缩的姿态。格雷夫斯对上他的视线，被那双从下往上翻看的乌黑眼珠盯得心里发毛，友善的问候一时间冻在嘴边。  
楼上屋内一直传来翻箱倒柜的声音和女人的咒骂声，这时，伴随着一声尖利的责骂，一个铜罐突然从二楼窗户扔出来砸在男孩头上，男孩发出一声惊恐的啜泣，摸索着站起来跌跌撞撞地跑开了。格雷夫斯下意识地跟上前去，不确定是不是看到那孩子额头上有血流下来。  
男孩绕着院子的围栏向外跑，经过正门时，一个中年女子从屋里追出来，手里还拿着一条皮带，不断挥舞着。跟在后面的格雷夫斯对这一系列发展吃惊不已，赶忙阻拦在女子面前，试图阻止可预见的暴行。  
五分钟后，格雷夫斯狼狈地从挣扎又尖叫的女人手中夺走皮带，不停地说些看起来没用的安慰让她冷静下来，那女人很快注意到了格雷夫斯工整的套装和精致的仪表，似乎忌惮他可能的身份，总算停了下来。当得知格雷夫斯是新上任的探长后，女人——拜耳本太太——态度终于温和了一些，为他指明了通向镇中心警署的道路。  
走出荒芜的庭院，格雷夫斯在路口四处望了望，刚刚那个男孩已经不见踪影。


	2. Chapter 2

02

玛丽露·拜耳本年轻时就死了丈夫，独身的玛丽露从孤儿院收养了四个孩子，最年长的已经离开家了，最年幼的夭折了，只剩下一个叫克雷登斯的男孩和一个叫查斯提蒂的女孩，而这个不幸的十岁小姑娘去年秋天失足落水溺死了。  
这是格雷夫斯在利默里克警局打听到的，至于克雷登斯的名字，则是他在档案室查到的，小小的一个镇子，理应人与人之间都很相熟，却没一个人记得玛丽露的养子的名字，警官们总是称他为，那个阴沉的孩子。  
格雷夫斯试探性地问起玛丽露的养育方式，收到了对方了然的点头，“孤儿院的条件也不会好到哪里去，孩子们活着就很难了，不管被什么样的家庭收养，都是天大的好运。”现实情况如此，格雷夫斯也不能多说什么，况且，现在他也无暇关心拜耳本一家，因为第一个失踪的男孩的尸体，找到了。  
尸体是被一名渔夫在浅海湾里打捞上来的，尸体身上栓了石头，基本可以排除意外死亡的可能性。只是男孩已经失踪一个月了，即使水温很低，在咸水长时间的浸泡和冲刷下，尸体也已经严重腐化了，上身的衣服也不见踪影。唯一值得庆幸的是浅海鱼少，所以尸体保存还算完整。  
格雷夫斯赶到现场时，尸体已经被裹在帆布里被抬上了高地。一群鉴证科的人在忙忙碌碌地走来走去做着标记、采集现场样本，这一块是海堤坡地，脚下的泥土湿滑，长满一团团带刺的杂草，再高处还有一些奇奇怪怪的扭曲的矮树，格雷夫斯抬眼看了看阴云翻滚的天空，叹了口气，这简直就是小说里绝妙的戏剧化凶杀现场。  
海湾和海堤都没什么可看的，格雷夫斯走到尸身旁，一个顶着一头姜红色乱发的男子正蹲着身子拿镊子尖头采集男孩指缝里的泥土。  
“怎么样？”格雷夫斯出声问道，专注的男子好像被踩了尾巴的猫一样突地跳起来，他个子不矮，但看起来像是挺不直背，他嘴巴张张合合了一会儿也没说出什么，好像回答格雷夫斯的话是他解过的最难的谜题，格雷夫斯解救了他的不自在，主动介绍道：“不好意思，我是新到任的警探，格雷夫斯，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，无意打扰。”  
“纽特。”男子快速接道，“纽特·斯卡曼德，我……昨天外勤，没见到您，先生。”说话倒是不卑不亢，但他的眼神却一直躲躲闪闪的，看来是个内向的人，格雷夫斯想到，打算将暖场问答告一段落，他引导着纽特的目光落回尸体，问：“有发现什么特别的吗？”  
纽特闻言举起了另一只手里拿着的证物袋，他带着手套的手沾满了泥土，连带着证物袋也泥迹斑斑，但格雷夫斯还是看清了那是一枚金属纽扣，“他攥在手里的。”纽特说明道，格雷夫斯点了点头，一个警员气喘吁吁地从后方跑来，“先生，尸体可以运回署里了吗？”格雷夫斯应下，那人便拿出现场勘查的证物记录单请他签字确认，格雷夫斯还没看完表单上的内容，便听见矮树丛里传来哗啦一声似是重物坠落的声响，他回过头去，意外地看到树后一个长手长脚的男孩正挣扎着从带勾刺的杂草丛里爬起来，他把表单往纽特怀里一推走过去。他帮着拉了一把男孩的胳膊，对方站起来后他才惊讶地发现这就是他之前调查的男孩——克雷登斯·拜耳本。  
克雷登斯窘迫地拉扯着过短的背心和外套，自始至终都垂着脑袋，“孩子，你为什么会在这里？”格雷夫斯直截了当地问。  
克雷登斯嗫嚅着，抬眼看了看不远处的尸体，格雷夫斯不由又将他拉远了一些，他声音很小，格雷夫斯凑近才能听清。“我听说詹姆斯找到了……就想……确认一下……”  
小地方的消息传得就是快。格雷夫斯在心里抱怨了一句，看着男孩阴郁的脸色，语气逐渐放缓，“我很抱歉，他是你的朋友吗？”  
男孩的嘴角好像由于朋友这个词而扭曲了一下，随即缩了缩脖子，“不……我们只是认识……”  
“那你是……？”  
“格雷夫斯先生。”话语被突兀地打断，格雷夫斯怔了一下，克雷登斯的声音好像大了一倍，听起来从没如此坚定过，但下一秒他的声音又变得细如蚊蝇，快得让人以为刚刚是幻听。“这不会停止的。”好在这次他没有再结结巴巴的了，他向后退了一步，格雷夫斯疑惑道：“什么？”  
“这终将发生，没有人能阻止……”他哽 了一下，声音更低了，“我……我也会死的，你无法阻止，警探。”这是他第一次称格雷夫斯的警衔，格雷夫斯皱了皱眉，被他的态度搞得一头雾水，“克雷登斯，你指什么？你是不是知道关于这起事件的一些缘由？”而对方只是摇头。  
“你为什么说自己也会死？和你母亲有关系吗？”  
男孩终于把头抬了起来和他的脸平视，厚重的齐刘海压得他眉骨极低，给他眼下投射出一片深重的阴影，他的双目黑得仿佛倒映不出任何东西，格雷夫斯盯着这张散发着深不见底的寒意的脸，全然没有注意到两人之间短暂的沉默。  
“人终有一死，不是吗？格雷夫斯先生。”他的声音轻得近似耳语，而由于两人的距离格雷夫斯依旧听得一清二楚，簌簌的海风踉踉跄跄地从两人脸颊的夹缝中穿过，一声海鸥凄厉的鸣叫划破了沉闷的寂静，男孩好像猛地打了个哆嗦，往后退的脚步都显得不稳了。  
“我不得不回去了。”他撂下一句话，看格雷夫斯没有阻拦的意思，就几乎是手脚并用地往高地的道路上移动过去了。  
海风吹得格雷夫斯的大脑清醒了一点，这才后知后觉得意识到自己做了一场无意义的谈话，他不仅没能得到任何有效信息，甚至最后连得体的道别也没说。

格雷夫斯回到了警署，本以为今日剩下的工作只是整理证物和写调查报告，谁知刚踏入大门就听见嘈嘈杂杂的谈话声。  
“是我们太不在意了！”一个女人尖声哭喊着，又发出一阵抽搐的呜咽，一个靠墙的长椅上围了一圈询问和安抚的警察，格雷夫斯费了劲挤进去，看到一位穿着凌乱却不掩贵气的女人揩着手帕，旁边坐着一位沉默的肥胖绅士，又一个警官围凑过来跟他小声说：  
“这位太太儿子也失踪了！”  
“失踪？”格雷夫斯皱了皱眉，“不能报案人说什么就是什么，有什么证据？”  
“她儿子离开家的时间和之前失踪的男孩差不多。”旁边一位警官忧心忡忡地插话道。  
“那不是快一个月了，现在才报案？”格雷夫斯面上浮起阴云，当即将这对夫妇请入里间了解详情。  
据玛格丽特和伦曼·莱索托所称，他们16岁的儿子三个星期前出海航行，原计划两星期就返回，但这几天一直没有消息，因为最近海面不平静，夫妇俩一开始以为孩子是耽误在灯塔了，今早听闻詹姆斯的死讯，而儿子恰恰与他又是好友，这才慌了神。  
就像是怕局面还不够悲观一样，外出调查的警员很快就回来了，称小莱索托的船最近一个月一直在海湾俱乐部寄存，从未出海。  
手下几位警察已经拥过去帮助晕过去的莱索托夫人了，本就规模极小的警署，在多重刑事案件的压力下更显得人手捉襟见肘，饶是在首都见惯大浪的格雷夫斯面对少于20个人的小警署和可能的三起命案，也顿觉如山压力。他看了看自己之前写的案件分析草稿，揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，在新的一张纸上重新涂涂画画了起来，他盯着詹姆斯和小莱索托的关系线，决定第二天先去镇中学调查一下这三个男孩的人际关系。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Limerick St. Peter Catholic High（利默里克圣彼得天主教中学）外墙底缘已布满了青苔，浆白色的粉刷在海风的侵蚀下块块剥落，露出青灰色的墙砖。整个中学是一座方方正正的单层平房，外圈围了方方正正的一排金属围栏，没有草坪，水泥地上画着斑驳的漆线，角落里树立着一些攀爬栏杆和破旧的球网，据说学校建筑物内部还有一个大面积的室内篮球场。  
小镇人少，学生也少，几乎人人都认识，也几乎人人都有关系。失踪的三个孩子：詹姆斯、莱索托、马奎因，很容易被人形容为三个好朋友，但Graves多角度地询问调查下，还是发现了不同。可以说詹姆斯和莱索托的更相熟一些，这两人家境优渥，虽有攀比和矛盾，但经常结伴去其他大城市消遣，而马奎因出自单亲家庭，母亲还是一位洗衣工，所以与前两者并不经常一起出没，但由于学习分组的原因，交流的机会也不少，只是听老师的评语，这是一个懂事守规矩的孩子，几乎不记得他与任何人有过正面冲突。  
本来，那枚纽扣已经把Graves的怀疑对象转到了本校学生身上，不出意外动机就是青少年之间的矛盾，虽然詹姆斯的抛尸现场无一不体现着凶手的精心策划，不太像是鲁莽的年轻人所为，但现在，谁会与老实的马奎因结仇呢？  
马奎因的生活两点一线，从不惹是生非，从不超过宵禁时刻回家，是案情中通常被描述为“安全指数高”的少年，Graves打听了一上午，也没发现任何潜在的施暴对象，但这并不是指詹姆斯和莱索托那边就更好下手一些。这两人虽然日常招摇显摆，跟不少同学发生过冲突，但都是看起来无关痛痒的小事，更别提去找这三个人的共同敌人了。从教导处出来后，Graves准备接下来去校医室问问有没有记录过的暴力伤人事件，只是走过一个拐角后，看到了令他皱紧眉头的一幕。  
一开始，只是几个围在锁柜拐角角落的几个男孩的背影，但再转过去一点，就能看到他们朝向的对象——一个弯曲的瘦长黑影。  
那弓着身体又微微发颤的姿态，让Graves从背后就立刻意识到了这孩子的身份。  
正对他的胖男孩突然伸手狠狠推搡了他一下，在他向墙角倒去时又踢了一脚他细弱的脚踝，于是Credence整个人像只不会走路的鹿崽一样向后踉跄摇晃着仰倒下去，膝盖砸到石灰地上，头撞上了铁柜，嗡嗡的回音一直传到Graves站的这头。那群孩子被Credence的反应逗得乐不可支，Graves的怒火一下子就燃了起来，这群没良心的坏种！但就在他大步走过去制止之前，一个金发雀斑男孩抓住跪在地上的Credence的头发，把他狠厉往下压去，最下方靠近地面的地方被围观的男孩挡住了，只是一阵陌生的啜泣让Graves意识到原来那里还有一个身形更小的孩子。  
“亲他啊！你这只下流的蠕虫！”金发小子凶狠地把Credence的头颅往前拽去，走来的Graves推开两层人群，看到Credence的头被推着撞上了一个哭得一塌糊涂的低年级小孩的额角，那里留下的一片红渍让Graves的心揪了起来。  
“够了！！”  
Graves的一声高喊让一群男孩抬起头来，本来不忿的神色在看到他的制服后收敛了一些，放下几句幼稚的大话就走了，居然还有一个不知天高地厚的熊孩子当着他的面在离Credence不远的地方啐了口吐沫才撒腿跑开。  
Graves深吸几口气，蹲下身询问Credence是否还好。  
Credence慢慢抬起头，他过长的头发让Graves之前并没有看到他的表情，但现在他的脸上只是一片空白，Graves短暂地怀疑这就是他在经历那一连串事情时所保持的表情。他的眼睛没有直接看向Graves，双眼浓郁的黑几乎覆盖了所有情感，只是在Graves附身将那个小一些的孩子拉起来时才稍微张开蚌一般的嘴唇说，“他没事。”  
这个十三四岁的孩子确实只是吓着了，除了衣服上有些灰尘外没有明显的伤痕，不过Graves也担心等他回了家，身上可能会浮现出现在观察不到的淤青。  
校园暴力不是什么新鲜话题，人人都伴随着它成长，但强迫一个孩子去亲吻另一个，Graves实在想不明白这是什么新型欺侮方式，可Credence明显不想谈论这个话题，明显的意思是对Graves所有问题采取缄默态度。  
Credence的额头果然在流血，还好看起来不是很严重，但直到把他送到校医室，Graves才发现Credence的左臂断了，肘部向后拗成一个可怖的角度，而他仅仅淡淡地说，来学校前就这样了。  
Graves不用多问就知道这伤是怎么来的，气愤之余不免对Credence产生一丝同情，这孩子，在家里在学校，有一刻是安安心心不必担惊受怕的么？彼时Graves不清楚，没有什么比同情心更沉重的了。哪怕自身的痛苦，也比不上同别人一起感受的痛苦沉重。痛苦会随着想象而加剧，在千百次的回荡中越来越深重。

Tina早就知道新来的警长是个说一不二，且凡事都喜欢亲力亲为的人。这位消失了一上午，再回来时就带着一堆需要调查的线索堆在了她办公桌上。她在胸口划了个十字，祈祷自己不要年纪轻轻就死于过劳。Tina大致翻看了一下Graves挑出来的学生档案和上司的笔记，很快意识到这是一个既简单又复杂的任务。少年人的校园人际关系，可不就是这样一种事情吗？  
Tina正在整理案件头绪，打算挑一个角度入手，Jacob殷勤地端着一杯救命咖啡出现了，这是警局新来的第21位警员，虽然还没通过考核期，但在这种非常时刻，多一双手总是好的，哪怕这双手只能倒杯咖啡。事实上Jacob能做的事情比倒咖啡要多，新任警员的固定任务很简单，巡逻小镇的一条商铺街和校园，这单调的差事让一个极度热心的人来做，总能翻出花来。一上午的工夫，Jacob就立了五起小到不能再小的案子，不过其中有一条，他气呼呼地在警局里大嗓门地谈论到，“太可怕了，一定要剥夺那老太婆的监护权！”  
Tina还在想老太婆究竟指谁，Graves就反应过来，Jacob今日巡逻学校时一定是撞见了遭到家暴而不得不留在校医室的Credence。  
剥夺家长的监护权不是一件容易的事，但好在暂时剥夺的程序没有那么复杂，Credence只需要在和Mary Lou分开的期间找到一位暂行监护人就可以等社会工作人员上门调查情况考核案件性质了，而这最少也需要一个礼拜。  
“Mr. Kowalski." Graves沉思着开口，那一群人刹那安静，Jacob依旧端着那副热情的笑容小跑着过来，“Detective Graves？”  
“如果不麻烦你的话，”Graves觉得自己说出的每一个字都上着缰绳仔细斟酌，“可否在那孩子的暂行监护人一栏上填上我的名字？”


End file.
